SHARED RESOURCE CORE - IMAGING AND RADIOCHEMISTRY CORE (CORE B) Project Abstract/Summary The research proposed in the MC2TCN is focused on particle-driven, multi-modality translational developments of radiolabeled ultra-small fluorescent core-shell silica nanoparticles for oncologic diagnostic imaging and therapy. In support of this overarching theme, the Imaging and Radiochemistry Core will provide expertise and state-of-the-art instrumentation in positron emission tomography (PET), fluorescence imaging, and cyclotron production of radionuclides. The specific functions, then, of the Core are to provide for the research projects - both using small animal (rodents) and larger animal models (miniswine) - in vivo structural and functional imaging capabilities, related image display, analysis, and data management tools, cyclotron-produced positron- emitting radioisotopes (e.g., iodine-124 (124I) for synthesis of clinical-grade nanoparticle-based molecular tracers, and compartmental modeling-based kinetic analysis and radiation dosimetry software and expertise.